


🍍🍼🍍Many Pineapples🍍🍼🍍

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Married Life <3<3<3 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Driving, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jokes, Married Life, Pregnant, lol, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: A married life fic where Adrien tells a lot of crappy jokes! The title is a pun but you have to read the story to see ;)





	🍍🍼🍍Many Pineapples🍍🍼🍍

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!!

“Mari? What does many mean?” Adrien called out into the darkness of the night as he turned on his side to face his tired wife.

“Adrien...what? Aren’t you supposed to be a genius or something?” She chuckled with a sluggish pitch.

“Humor me.”

“A lot or large number.” She replied with her eyebrows arched in a questioning manor. 

“Thank you Lovebug for explaining the word ‘many’. It means a lot.” 

“...I’m going to hurt you.”

“If you were a library book I would check you out.” Adrien grinned.

“You do that anyway.” His wife giggled as she cuddled deeper into his chest.

“True. I love you, night princess.”

“Night mon chaton. I love you even though you drive me nuts sometimes.” She laughed.

Sleep came the two until the moon set and the sun rised in the wee hours of the morning. Adrien awoke first and ran his fingers through his love’s hair until he felt her stir. 

“Adrien, I love you, but it’s the weekend. Let a girl sleep in.” She mumbled as he kissed her forehead gently. 

“But Bug, we promised to meet Alya and Nino for breakfast.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you’re right.” Marinette moaned as she got out of bed. She slipped on a new bra and fresh set of panties before wiggling into some jeans and a sweater. 

Even after a year and a half of marriage this was a sight Adrien could never get used to. But enough of that, they had places to be after all.

“I’ll go heat up a baguette for petit déjeuner (Breakfast).” She called out before leaving their bedroom.

He followed in her footsteps and changed quickly before heading out into the kitchen of their house. He wrapped his arms around her and she was grabbing a bowl of tea. One of her hands linked with his, it would have been both but one hand was occupied with tea. Husband or not she had her priorities. And if she couldn’t have coffee, tea would be the next best thing.

“Hungry?” She asked as she gently sipped her tea.

“I am.” He whispered into her ear before pulling away to grab a piece of bread and jam from the table. He munched down on a bite before sending a wink his wife’s direction.

She chuckled at his antics and grabbed a slice for herself. She dipped the warm bread into her tea before speaking up, “Your car or mine?”

“We can take mine. So want to hear a fun fact?”

“I’m going to hate it right?” Marinette laughed with a smile tugging at her lips at the look he gave her. She rubbed her stomach gently and grinned, “Ugh, just tell me, Silly Kitty.”

“Why can’t bicycles stand on their own?” 

“Why?” Marinette humored him as she watched her husband get up to clean off the table.

“Because they’re two tired. And I’ve got the dishes, don’t worry.” He smiled as he brought the plates to the sink.

“I hated that, just for the terrible joke: let me help.” She laughed as she hip bumped him playfully. Adrien splashed her with a little water before saying, “You seem a little wet, Bug.”

“I hate you. But I’ll relent, you can do the dishes, I’ll go feed Tikki and Plagg.” She laughed.

When the two finished up their morning tasks they exited the house and got into the car to drive away. With her hand on his knee he drove them to a local bookstore. The two ordered hot chocolate before Adrien pulled out Marinette’s chair for her.

“Such a gentlemen.” She smiled.

“Always.”

The bell to the store chimed and they looked up to see their friends entering. Their two friends ordered before going over to join the pair.

“Hey guys, how was London?” Adrien asked.

“Great, I loved the segment we filmed but it’s great to be home with French speakers.” Alya laughed.

“How are you three?” Nino smiled.  
“Grea--” Marinette began before giggling.

The three looked at her weirdly as her laughter grew.

“Are you okay?” Her husband asked.

She took his hands and placed it on her stomach before smiling, “The baby kicked for the first time.”

“OMG!” Alya squealed before running across the table and climbing over Adrien to feel the baby, “Sorry sucker but Auntie Alya is here.”

“Why is this my life?” Adrien laughed.

“Luck.” Alya laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“So, guys, I have some advice. Do not, I repeat do not spell the word part backwards--” Adrien began before getting cut off by Marinette, “I will hurt you.”

“It’s a trap.” He continued.

“My god!” Marinette laughed.

“Dude…”

“Ew.” Alya laughed.

“He thinks if he keeps telling puns the baby will pun. I’m praying it doesn’t work.” Marinette laughed.

“Come on, you love them. For example; Mari. If you were a pineapple you would be a fineapple.” 

“Have fun with that.” Alya laughed.

“Oh I will…” She replied with a loud laugh at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> And she truly did. Puns or not she loved Adrien more than she could put into words.


End file.
